


Until We Both Go Blind

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim stare at the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Both Go Blind

Sherlock's eyes hurt. Like he needed to blink, but blinking didn't help. It had gotten to the point that his eyes hurt more closed. But he couldn't leave them closed for long.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked, not tearing his eyes from the sun.

"You know why." the sing-song voice responded to his left. It was more deadpan than usual.

"I suppose what I'm asking is, why did you start this?"

"Same reason." Moriarty said, unblinking. "I've got to be better than you at something."

"How does a staring contest prove your intellect?" Sherlock asked with annoyance. Black spots had begun to dance in his vision.

"No matter who wins, they still lose."

Sherlock shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Unless we both lose."

"Then I can prove a better blind man than you are."

The detective blinked slowly, and scoffed. "You would sacrifice your own quality of life to beat me?"

"I would sacrifice my own _life_ if it meant beating you."

He chuckled slightly. He chuckled in just a way that it could be compared to a laugh, but it wasn't a laugh; not really. "You're obsessed."

"Yeah?" Jim prodded, letting the silence hang as he picked something from his teeth with his tongue. "Then look away."

Sherlock blinked again, and kept his eyes fixed on the sun, despite the pain of it. His teeth grazed over his lip.

"Admit it. You're just as obsessed with me as I am with you."

 


End file.
